


When You Reach The End Of What You Know

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you reach the end of what you should know, you will be at the beginning of what you should sense.”<br/>- Khalil Gibran, Sand and Foam</p>
<p>Harry thought that it should have frightened him, but for whatever reason, be it his magic or his position as the master of death, his soul cried out to the other being. Gabriel didn't feel like danger, he made Harry feel safer than he could ever remember being as he melted in to Gabriel's arms, deepening the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Reach The End Of What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> "I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of."  
> \- Michel de Montaigne
> 
>  
> 
> “When you reach the end of what you should know, you will be at the beginning of what you should sense.”  
> \- Khalil Gibran, Sand and Foam

\---

There was power thrumming beneath Harry's hands as he raised his arms from pressing against the mans chest to being linked around the other mans neck. The man, or as he had introduced himself Gabriel, felt like power, something ancient and burning. 

Harry thought that it should have frightened him, but for whatever reason, be it his magic or his position as the master of death, his soul cried out to the other being. Gabriel didn't feel like danger, he made Harry feel safer than he could ever remember being as he melted in to Gabriel's arms, deepening the kiss. 

Gabriel may have been safe, but there was also something else about him that was so familiar, Harry couldn't help but lean in to the taller man until the only thing that kept him up right was Gabriel's hands on his hips and Harry's arms around Gabriel's neck. 

\---


End file.
